


Such is Life

by afreezingwinter (inthesummer)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesummer/pseuds/afreezingwinter
Summary: Oikawa walks out of the fitting room thinking he'll find Iwaizumi, ready to offer some unhelpful input on his fashion of choice as usual, only to find someone who is decidedlynothis best friend.Things get a little interesting.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Such is Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first venture into OiSuga, because someone insisted that I should try writing them. I was a little wary because to be honest, I wasn't quite sure how their dynamics should flesh out, but then I found this one prompt that just screamed OiSuga for me, and the rest is history.
> 
> That said, please be understanding if my take on their characters and their dynamics aren't quite on point. Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> [The prompt: _you walk out of a dressing room asking if the outfit suits you, but it’s not your friend waiting outside the room like you thought._ ]

Checking his reflection in the mirror one last time (and feeling pretty pleased at what he’s seeing), Oikawa turns around in the cramped fitting room to pull back the curtains, ready to show off the navy blue peacot he’s trying on to his best friend who’s been waiting outside.

“Say, Iwa-chan. Don’t I just look gorgeous?” he says smugly, with one hand on his left hip while his right hand swishes his bangs, his eyes closed, flamboyantly posing on purpose, because he knows exactly that _that_ ’s gonna annoy Iwaizumi the most, on top of being dragged to accompany him shopping for some winter clothing in the first place.

It definitely speaks volume about their friendship that Iwaizumi still puts up with him despite being annoyed by him on a daily basis – something he always remembers not to take for granted.

They have done this routine enough times that by now, Oikawa already knows exactly what to expect whenever he pulls this antic: Iwaizumi will snort, loudly at that, call him one of the many endearments he has come up with for him (lately he’s been sticking to Trashykawa), and – this next bit is the most important – either grumpily tell him to just make up his mind already (which Oikawa knows means as good an approval as he’ll ever get from Iwaizumi) or bluntly say that he’s never seen anything more ridiculous (which Oikawa always takes in stride, if only because it means he can put his beloved friend through a few more rounds of this).

Not that he actually needs Iwaizumi’s approval – or anyone else’s for that matter – on what he’s got to wear. He’s Oikawa, for crying out loud – he wears whatever he _wants_ to wear, _thank you very much_.

But as seconds pass and neither response he’d expected comes his way, Oikawa huffs and opens his eyes.

Only to find that it isn’t Iwaizumi sitting there on the bench in front of the row of fitting rooms, staring up at him with their eyes and their mouth wide open, obviously more than a little shocked.

Oikawa blinks, the person immediately mirrors his action, and weird as it may be, it seems to spur his brain back online.

A lesser man would have definitely found the current situation embarrassing and then stumbled, hightailing his way out of this mortifying blunder by bowing profusely while avoiding eye contact at all cost and either hiding his shameful self behind the curtains until the other person finally leaves or fleeing altogether while whatever remains of his dignity is still intact.

But _not_ Oikawa Tooru.

Let it never be said that Oikawa Tooru would ever let such trivial ordeal faze him.

Also, it probably helps matters that the person still sitting on the bench in front of him is, while decidedly not his supposedly-best-friend-since-childhood who has gone missing (they will need to have a serious conversation about this later on, one Iwaizumi will not enjoy), not exactly a complete stranger either.

No, it’s a pretty familiar face (he likes to think he’ll recognize that mop of light gray hair and thick eyebrows anywhere), even as his brain still struggles to supply any name other than some seemingly random words.

Serious.

Polite.

_And..._

_Ah._

_Refreshing._

Boldened by the mere fact that it’s someone he knows anyway, albeit one whose name still escapes him (and Oikawa is determined to remedy this soon), he straightens, places both hands on his hips, and puts on his most charming smile (which he knows for a fact never fails to make all girls swoon, even if Iwaizumi always says it makes him look stupid).

“Well?” he prompts, wriggling his eyebrows for good measure.

The person – _no_ , Mr.Refreshing, Oikawa decides, if only for now – just keeps staring up blankly at him from where he’s still seated, and for a few excruciating miliseconds Oikawa’s confidence falters, but before he begins to stew on how he’s gonna get back some at Iwaizumi for this (because obviously, this is all his fault that Oikawa’s found himself in this circumstance in the first place), the dumbfounded expression that’s been plastered on Mr.Refreshing’s face for quite some time shifts: the surprise in his hazel-brown eyes quickly makes way for something akin to mirth, his mouth closing before his lips slowly curling into a smile. 

Mr.Refreshing is clearly amused, and Oikawa fleetingly thinks it’s a good look on him.

_Huh_.

The thought seems to come out of nowhere that he’s caught off guard, and he belatedly realizes he’s missed whatever the other had said.

“Huh? What?” he asks, not at all eloquently, and he’s glad that Iwaizumi is still nowhere near because _that_ is obviously not one of Oikawa’s finest moments, and had Iwaizumi been here, Oikawa knows he’ll never hear the end of it.

A soft chuckle, and Oikawa refocuses his attention to the person in front of him, not wanting to have another slip-up.

“I was just saying,” Mr.Refreshing says, still smiling, and somehow his amusement seems to have spilled into his voice as well, “I wasn’t quite sure what I was supposed to be commenting on.”

_Well, isn’t this interesting_ , Oikawa muses.

While he has some good faith that Mr.Refreshing here wouldn’t just completely brush him off (Oikawa does associate him with the word _polite_ for a reason, after all), he’d be lying if he said he’d seen this coming: this eagerness to play along, especially considering they never even had an actual conversation the two times their teams had been on opposite sides of the net.

“Well?”

And now it is Mr.Refreshing who is looking at him expectantly, with a slight tilt at the corners of his mouth indicating that he’s even more amused than before, and Oikawa can’t help snorting at the absurdity of it all.

Though, that is not to say that he’s not enjoying it, and if the look on Mr.Refreshing’s face (seriously, it’s getting old – he definitely needs to ask for his name real soon) is anything to go by, he’s not the only one feeling so.

He’s tempted to repeat everything he’s said to Iwaizumi earlier, but hesitates – flaunting his good looks to someone he’s known since he was practically still in diapers to get a rise out of said someone is one thing, but to do that to the vice-captain of a rival team who’ve been kicked out of a competition by his _own_ team just a couple weeks ago, simply because he’s curious to see what kind of reaction he’ll get, may not be the best move.

So he settles with, “This peacoat,” he says as he thrusts his hands into the pockets, swaying his body a little in a way that gives Mr.Refreshing a better view of his overall look. Again, he hesitates for a moment, but decides to just roll with it when he sees the other’s ever-present smile. “Should I keep it or leave it?”

“Oh.”

It’s a rhetorical question, really – Oikawa had decided that the peacoat’s to keep the moment he’d laid his eyes on it anyway. So it isn’t much about Mr.Refreshing’s input on his choice of a clothing item as it is about what he has to say at all – there’s just something about him that intrigues Oikawa endlessly, and _that_ in itself is intriguing.

_Huh_.

Not wanting to go down that line of thinking, Oikawa shrugs it off, aiming his attention instead at the here and now, where Mr.Refreshing is seemingly lost in thought, staring unseeingly at the peacoat Oikawa’s still wearing over his white and turquoise cable knit turtleneck, one hand cradling his jaw, two fingers tapping absently against his cheek.

He is warmly dressed, Oikawa notices. He’s wearing an oversized washed pink hoodie, most certainly over a couple layers of shirts or sweaters, paired with grey jeans and white canvas shoes. A dark grey knitted scarf is wrapped snugly around his neck.

Oikawa wonders if he’s going for a soft, casual look, because he’s definitely nailed it.

He’s pulled back from his musing about the other’s fashion statement when the latter suddenly tilts his head a little, catching his eyes, and grins.

And no, Oikawa does _not_ feel some heat creeping up his cheeks and the back of his neck and he _most definitely_ does _not_ think that the way the other’s eyes disappear into lines – and consequently makes that mole under his left eye more prominent – as he grins is adorable, _nope_.

“You should definitely keep it,” Mr.Refrreshing pipes up, and for a second Oikawa can’t seem to remember what he’s – what they’re – talking about. The other tilts his chin up, motioning to the – oh, _right_ , the coat.

“A peacoat is always a smart buy,” he says again, apparently still not quite done. “You can always go for either a more casual look or a dressier style. It’s just a matter of mix and match, as long as you make sure the peacoat’s a good fit for you. And this one surely is.”

Oikawa’s quite sure now he’s the one who looks stupidly dumbfounded, because Mr.Refreshing takes one look at his face and laughs, rather unabashedly, though he still tries to hide it behind his fisted hand.

“My cousin Ayane is living with us, and she’s a fashion major,” he elaborates when his laugh ceases, answering the question Oikawa hasn’t been able to articulate. He shrugs nonchalantly. “I suppose I’m bound to have picked up a thing or two.”

Oikawa can’t help wondering (and boy did he do this a lot these last few minutes he’s spent in the other’s presence) if Mr.Refreshing is just naturally like this, always so willing to divulge bits of his life to someone he barely even knows, or if Oikawa has somehow earned the right to have them shared with him – by having done what, exactly, he has no idea.

For someone who has always prided himself on figuring people – mostly his teammates, but people all the same, right – out with ease, of what makes them tick and how to best deal with them, Oikawa simply can’t seem to make heads or tails of this person in front of him.

Granted, they don’t technically know each other, strictly speaking, but Oikawa is surprised to find himself _wanting_ to, get to know the other that is, if only because Mr.Refreshing here has way more sound opinions about fashion than Iwaizumi could ever dream to be, and Oikawa can appreciate that.

“Oh, speaking of the devil!” the other suddenly yells, startling Oikawa out of yet another musing, and he at least has the decency to throw an apologetic smile Oikawa’s way before jumping to his feet and waving his right hand to somewhere on Oikawa’s right hand side. Oikawa turns and finds a girl slightly older than them both standing just outside the big shop window at the far end of the wall, waving back at their general direction.

“That’s her, my cousin I was just telling you about,” Mr.Refreshing says, then turns to face Oikawa. “So, I guess I gotta go, Oikawa-san.”

His name coming out of the other’s mouth totally blindsides him, because he still can’t for the life of him recall what the other’s name is while here he is, knowing Oikawa’s name all along.

There isn’t much that can ruffle him and make him feel sheepish, almost embarrassed, and yet Mr.Refreshing did just that, possibly without even being aware of it.

“Yeah, sure okay,” he manages to croak out.

And he can leave it at that, really – he can just simply let Mr.Refreshing leave without knowing that the entire time they have been having this conversation, he’s been referred with a rather silly, albeit very fitting, nickname because Oikawa has failed to remember his _actual_ name.

He can, but he doesn’t want to.

So he tries again.

“Guess I’ll probably see you again on court, eh? Whenever that is, uhm,…” he trails off.

And God bless Mr.Refreshing for being so quick to pick it up, his face visibly softening with understanding, lips once again stretching into that wide, blinding smile as he says, “It’s Sugawara, but you can call me Suga.”

Sugawara.

Suga.

_Suga-chan_ , Oikawa tries in the confine of his own mind, decides he likes the way it sounds.

Or perhaps he has unconsciously said that out loud, because Mr.Refreshing – no, _Suga-chan_ – is laughing again, and Oikawa grins, decides he likes _that_ , too.

Suga-chan waves his hand by way of goodbye and turns to leave, but then he stops, as if remembering something, and he searches for Oikawa’s eyes once again.

Oikawa quirks an eyebrow, and he could swear the smirk Suga-chan throws his way this time is nothing sort of mischievous, his eyes dancing with playful amusement.

“Oh, and for what it’s worth, Oikawa- _san_ ,” Oikawa can’t possibly miss the emphasis, “I’d say you _do_ look gorgeous.”

And with that he’s gone, faster than Oikawa could ever recover to whip up some kind of witty comebacks, only the faint trail of his laughing sound lingering behind.

Okay, so Suga-chan managed to get one up on him.

No big deal.

Oikawa’s just gotta do him one better the next time they meet, and he’s got plenty of time to plan for that, Suga-chan doesn’t even know what’s waiting for him.

Feeling immensely pleased and excited, Oikawa _finally_ takes off the peacoat and makes the purchase before setting out to find his missing best friend – he feels like he owes Iwaizumi an ice cream or two for having just the most conveniently impeccable timing to ditch him in the middle of shopping.

_Huh_.

Who would’ve guessed, right?

**The End.**


End file.
